


settling

by yamagotchi (ruby_guardian)



Series: long nights and dirty diapers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diapers, Fluff, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kidfic, M/M, No M-Preg, not in explicit detail, poop mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_guardian/pseuds/yamagotchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi settle into their new lives as parents.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>a series of oneshots following the birth of Satoshi and Satoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	settling

“I just… don’t believe it’s a good idea.”

“Really?” Tadashi scoffed, bouncing the twins in his arms. “That sentence did not just come out of your mouth.”

Kei frowned down at him. “They started crying last time and you just calmed them down. I don’t want to rouse them.”

“You’re not going to. Here, take Toru, he’s a lot calmer.” Tadashi sat up and gestured for him to take him off his hands, still attempting to calm down an antsy Satoshi.

Kei’s reluctance was evident on his face. Fingers twitching by his side, he couldn’t help the sigh from escaping his lips. “You’ve been trying to get them to sleep for the last half hour. It wouldn’t be right waking them-“

“Tsukishima Kei, if you don’t hold your son right now I’m putting you personally in charge of diaper duty.”

Threat looming over his head, he made a face at the thought of dealing with _both_ of their smelly diapers. He hesitantly put his arm under Tadashi’s, who gently slid his arm out from under their son. Kei’s nose wrinkled as he pressed Satoru against his chest for support. “They feel… squishier.”

Tadashi laughed. “Were you expecting a rock?” Still rocking Satoshi in his other hand, he reached up and pinched Kei’s side. “You’re too stiff. They’re not like the fake babies from sex Ed.”

Kei made a face at the memory of the class. “Don’t remind me.” It was the one class he nearly failed.

His spouse could only laugh. Raising his arm to guide Kei’s in the right position, he took an odd pleasure in the fact his sarcastic and broody husband could act so nervous and cautious toward anything. It was sweet.

“Tadashi, something’s wrong.” Kei rushed, his arms tensing and face twisting towards concern. “He’s making a weird face, I knew I shouldn’t have held him. Here, take him back.”

“What? Tsukki, no. You’re holding him fine. He’s probably just pooping or something.”

Kei’s face twisted from disbelief to horror as he looked back down at his son. Attempting to move him from fully resting on his arm while careful to support his head, Tadashi could believe his husband.

He also couldn’t believe the rush of affection he felt towards him as he tried to remain calm for the twins sake. Seeing his usually placid face twist back and forth between accepting his fate and wanting to exclaim his disgust was oddly endearing.

“Tadashi _please,_ I swear I can _feel_ him-“

“I don’t need to know that! Go change him before he gets a rash or starts crying.”

“Tadashi, please.”

“Consider it your first official bonding moment with Toshi!”

He frowned. “I thought I had Satoru in my arms.”

“Ah, well. Yes, but Toshi needs a diaper change too.”

“ _Tadashi_.”

“ _Kei_.”

He huffed and felt his cheeks heat. Accepting his fate he lightly tapped his foot against Tadashi ankle. “You have next one then.” He leaned down and gently took Satoshi from his grasp, leaving Tadashi oddly cold without his added heat against his chest.

“Alright.” He tilted his head up expecting a kiss and was glad to get the accustomed peck on his lips. His husband turned and headed towards the nursery, but Tadashi was quick and pulled out his phone. Opening the camera app, he called out to Kei innocently. "Hey, Tsukki."

“Yeah?”

“Say cheese!”

**Author's Note:**

> the names were chosen before and used in a previous fic of mine :o  
> Satoshi: "clear-thinking; quick witted; wise"  
> Satoru: "understanding"
> 
> Yamaguchi is gender-fluid though uses he/him pronouns the majority of the time. He prefers to go by as Tsukishima's spouse.
> 
> M-Preg is not a thing in this series. Yamaguchi is female born and willingly went through with the pregnancy, so they are both related to the twins genetically.


End file.
